


The Shortest Fanfic in SG-1 History

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: This story so short it doesn’t need a synposis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Shortest Fanfic in SG-1 History

##  The Shortest Fanfic in SG-1 History 

##### Written by Jazz 

  


Daniel was in the lab fiddling around with a G'ould Gazing Ball-Tv-Phone thing. 

"Try and work it Sam" Daniel asked for the millionth time. They had been there all morning, but Sam picking up the ball again and concentrated. 

The Ball shook then flickered to life. A G'ould face appeared. 

"Who the hell, are you?" Sam asked, surprised the thing worked. 

"Raksha watha Thoa" exclaimed the face. 

"What does it mean, Daniel?" He looked at T'ealc 

"It means 'Who are you?'" T'ealc translated. 

"I asked you first" Jack said, coming to stand at Sam's shoulder. 

The face made a rude noise and disconnected the transmission. 

After a second another face appeared, one they all recognized. 

Then a voice came out, 

_Are you sure you wanna know?_

_Positive?_

_Am I driving you crazy?_

And then the voice started to speak, and it was like no voice ever heard before, "Ricky..."the voice wailed, "Ethal and I are......" 

* * *

>   
> © 1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
